Whether for cultural, scientific, social, religious, or other reasons, genealogy has been a topic of great interest throughout the world. Currently, easy access to large genealogical databases has increased the public's interest in this kind of information, as valuable knowledge such as family traditions, historical trends, and medical information, can be obtained by tracking one's ancestors. This increasing amount of available data demands more efficient mechanisms to visualize genealogical data sets than the traditional node-link diagram employed by many existing pedigree visualization tools.